The One With All The Explanations!
This is episode 19 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: The public applauses, but Taisuke and Endou imediatelly rush onto the field. Vulcano: Coach....we did it! Taisuke: Sorry to cut your victory off short, but we're in a moment of crisis! Vulcano/Tenma: What? Endou: Taisuke and I....We have something to tell you all. Matt: What's going on? We won. Taisuke: No. We're all in danger. And we've been for the past few months, but we needed this tournament. Vulcano: Coach, you're not making any sense. Endou: We should probabily tell you guys all this in a less public space. We have to go. The teenaged boy appears. Teenaged Boy: Sorry sorry, I can't let you do that. The tournament is over. It's time we act. Suddenly all the exits from the stadium close itself. Referee: What is this? Who are you? Teenaged Boy: Using Sumato's incredible hacking skills, we managed to lock this entire stadium. Nobody leaves. Darkeru checks out the boy.... Darkeru: .... Can't be.......VORTA?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!? Vorta: Hello, little brother! Legend Storm: BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Kaizon(thinking): (Vorta...?) Vorta: It's time both of you, Raimon, Legend Storm, find out the truth about this tournament. Isn't that so, Taisuke, Endou? Taisuke: Tsk.... Vorta: It shall now be revealed! Vorta snaps his finger, and a vortex appears above the entire stadium, blocking the sky view. People start panicking. Vorta: It's time we go. The vortex absorbs Vorta, Taisuke, Endou, Mihida, Raimon and Legend Storm. Vorta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHA! Episode 19: The One With All The Explanations! They all land in a destroyed stadium, in a destroyed city, at night. Vulcano: Ugh... *stands up* Where are we? Everyone stands up. Mihida: This looks like.... Matt: It's the stadium we were just in. Dorick: What happened to the city? Vorta: WELCOME, ALL OF YOU! Hahahahahaha! I think it would be better if I'd let Taisuke and Endou to explain this. And I'm sure Darkeru has something to confess too. Hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha! Vorta vanishes. Vulcano: What is going on? Darkeru....That is your brother? Matt: And why does that guy say you two know about this? Endou: We have to tell them, Taisuke. Taisuke: I know. Darkeru: Coach, you go first. I really don't want to talk about what I have to talk about, but at this point I have no choice. But I'd rather postpone it a little bit. Taisuke: Alright. Everyone...We are 10 years into the future. Everyone: WHAT?! Shinsuke: What happened to the city? Endou: It was destroyed. It was Venom's first strike. Tenma: Venom? Endou: They are an organization that control the future. Taisuke: We don't know how or why, but they do. And the truth is...We've known about this for a while, which is why we organized the Football Frontier. Vulcano: YOU TWO ORGANIZED THE FOOTBALL FRONTIER? Endou: Yes. We wanted to create a tournament to gather the 2 best teams of Japan, fuse them togheter, to fight Venom and save the future. And if possible, avoid this future. Matt: Then why did we have to compete in the finals? The 2 teams, Legend Storm and Raimon were already chosen. Taisuke: Only Endou and I knew about this. Everyone else involved in the tournament thought it was just a regular tournament. If we had cancelled the final match, people would have asked questions. Vulcano: How did all of this happen? Shindou: Yeah, how did you two became aware of this? Endou: Well.... Flashback begins: A few months ago, Taisuke and Endou were hanging out. Endou: You're a coach now too? Taisuke: Yeah. Legend Storm. Endou: That's really cool. Taisuke: Yeah. Not many of them have hissatsus yet though, but they'll manage. Plus there's no tournament in sight, so we got time. Endou: Yeah. Vorta was watching them from the top of a building. Vorta(thinking): (Endou Mamoru, coach of Raimon. Hmmmm.....There. Taisuke, coach of Legend Storm. HAHAHAHAHAH) Vorta sends a little laser in both of their foreheads. It doesn't hurt, but both of them start having a vision of a destroyed city and someone laughing malefically. Endou: What was that just now? Taisuke: You saw it too? Endou: Yeah. A destroyed city....someone laughing....What was that? Vorta jumps down from the building, in front of Taisuke and Endou. Vorta: Allow me to explain. Taisuke: Who are you? Vorta: I decide when I'm gonna tell you that. What you just saw was a vision from the future. 10 years, to be exact. Do you want to see it in person? Endou: What's going on? Vorta touches the two of them. They are both surrounded by a dark aura, and all three of them teleport. They appear in the destroyed city, 10 years into the future, on a very tall building's balcony, with a view over the destroyed city. Vorta: Welcome to the City of Densetsu, 10 years from your time. Taisuke: My city? Vorta: That's right. Venom has taken over the world. Venom rules everything. You are oficially challanged to stop us. Endou: What? Vorta: Anything you can do to stop us, or prevent this future, do it. I dare you. Soccer is key, there, I gave you a hint. Taisuke: Why is Densetsu destroyed? Vorta: Because so has Venom ordered. Hahahaahahahahhaa! Endou. Taisuke. Take these bracelets. They are a one way ticket to the future, for when you are ready to face Venom. See you then. Vorta touches them. They are once again surrounded by some dark aura, and they teleport away from the destroyed future Densetsu, and back to Present Densetsu. Taisuke: What...just happened? Endou: That's the future? What...happened to the world? Taisuke: Apparently these Venom guys.....rule it. Endou: What are we gonna do? He challanged us to try and defeat them. Taisuke: But how? Endou: He said soccer. Taisuke: So.... Endou: So we need to find the best team possible. Flashback ends. Taisuke: That's how it was. Endou: Then we organized this tournament in order to find the two best teams in Japan, to fuse, and fight against Venom. Vulcano: Wait. If you two organized all this, then why was there that problem where I couldn't be registered and stuff? Taisuke: Endou and I think that person that told you that was someone from Venom. But we solved it due to being the organizators of the competition. Vulcano: Makes sense. Endou: But then Taisuke saw Vorta recruiting Sumato and Kudo for something, so the urgency of the situation grew bigger. Matt: Speaking of Vorta....What? Darkeru, that guy's your brother? Darkeru: Yeah.... Matt: How....what.....what happend? Darkeru: *looks at Kaizon* *sigh* Alright, I guess it's time that I faced this. Vorta is my older brother. We were the best of friends, and we started playing soccer when I was 7. We were also good friends with Kaizon and Megami since we all went to kindergarten togheter. Legend Storm: WHAT?! Vulcano: Kaizon.....Kaizon and Megami knew about Vorta? Kaizon: I did, yeah. Ezoru: Why didn't you ever say anything? Vulcano: Wait. Back then... Flashback begins: Kaizon: I won't mention that, ever. I promise, Darkeru. We don't even have to act like we know each other. Flashback ends. Vulcano: Back then...When you said you will never mention "that", were you referring to-.... Kaizon: Vorta, yes. Vulcano: But....what, what happened? What happened to Vorta? Darkeru: Well.... Flashback begins: 4 years ago, Darkeru, Kaizon, Vorta and Megami are playing soccer on a field. Darkeru: Here I come, Kaizon! Dark Net! Kaizon: GOD HAND! *kept* Yes!!!! Darkeru: Awwww....I didn't score. Megami: Let me try. GOD SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND! *kept* Megami: God Shoot too? Vorta: My turn now. *smiles* Darkeru: ALRIGHT! Show them, big brother! Vorta: DARK BLAST! *Vorta hits the ball, and half of it goes into the ground. He prepares to shoot, gaining dark energy in his foot, the hits the ball, which takes the ground with it too* Kaizon: God-Ghaaaaaa!!! Vorta scores. Megami: Wow.... Darkeru: I told you guys that big brother's new shoot is stronger than God Hand. Kaizon: That was incredible, Vorta. Vorta: Thanks. *smiles* Darkeru: Megami, do you want to do a combination shoot with me? Megami: Sure, that would be great! Darkeru: Alright, let's start practicing it then! They all train and have fun. A person is watching from afar. ???: That incredible shoot.... Huh.... The mystery person walks down. ???: Vorta, was it? Vorta: Who are you? ???: Hahaha! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU are what we are missing. It's the one thing we don't have. Darkeru: What do you want with my big brother? ???: Nobody asked you. *materializes a ball at his foot, and shoots it towards Darkeru* Kaizon: DARKERU! GOD HAND! *keeps the shoot and protects Darkeru* Darkeru: Thanks, Kaizon. Kaizon: Who are you? If our parents find out what you did... ???: As if I'd care. I can vanish out of here in a snap of a finger. Now, Vorta, be a good kid and come with me. Vorta: I'm not going anywhere. And if you try to hurt my little brother again.... ???: Then what? The mystery person materializes another ball at his foot. He shoots it towards Darkeru. Vorta: YOU!!!!! Vorta jumps in front of Darkeru and takes the hit. Darkeru: BIG BROTHER! Vorta: *stands up* I'm okay. Darkeru, Megami, Kaizon. Got get our parents. Darkeru: What about you? Vorta: You're in danger here! Go get our parents! Darkeru: But we can't leave you. Vorta: Go before something bad happends to you! Darkeru, Megami and Kaizon run away. ???: Perfect, now it's just to two of us. Vorta: You hurt my little brother....That's the one thing you never do! Vorta takes the first materialized ball that the mystery person shot with, and uses Dark Blast on the mystery person. Imediatelly after, he takes the second one and does the same. ???: How cute. The mystery person reflects both shoots into Vorta. Vorta: GHAAAAA! ???: Don't try anything stupid against me, kid. The parents of Darkeru/Vorta and Megami/Kaizon come running alongside the kids. Darkeru/Vorta's Dad: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ???: Tsk, little pests. The mystery person puts his hand on the ground and creates a tall flame shield around him and Vorta, just as their dad was gonna reach them. Darkeru/Vorta's Dad: Gah..... What is this?!?!?! RETURN OUR SON IMEDIATELLY! The mystery person picks up the hurt Vorta and teleports away. The flame sheild then dissapears. The parents make it there, but they are already gone. Darkeru: Vorta? VORTA? VORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flashback ends. Darkeru: We called the police. They've looked for him for about a year...They couldn't find him, or the mystery person that kidnapped him. That day was the last I saw of him.... Vulcano: Darkeru, I'm so sorry.... Darkeru: Until today. But...he's different. He's like a different person now. That's why I didn't want Kaizon in our team. After that incident, I wanted to move away and cut off anyone that would remind me of Vorta...including Kaizon and Megami. I haven't spoken with either until this Football Frontier. Kai: That's so not okay! Taisuke: It was for sure Venom. Endou: Yeah... If it was Venom, they would have taken Vorta 10 years into the future, a place where the police couldn't ever find them. Vorta teleports back in front of them. Vorta: So, I see everyone's all caught up on everything. Darkeru: VORTA! What is going on? Vorta: Not now. Vorta points his finger towards Raimon and created a dark bubble around them. Tenma: What is going on? Tsurugi: Let us out! Vorta: Sorry. I can't. *Vorta teleports the bubble containing Raimon away* Now, as for you, Legend Storm-.... A portal opens behind them and they are pulled in by a force. Legend Storm: AAAAAAAH! Vorta: WHAT?! TO BE CONTINUED...